


Waiting Up All Night

by Kookie_329



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Shy Wonwoo, Smitten Mingyu, Wonwoo recs songs, night shifts, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookie_329/pseuds/Kookie_329
Summary: "Up all night, by Oliver Tank.""Pardon?" He asks, curious about the sudden response.The shorter boy smiles, "The song you were dancing to. It's called Up all night by Oliver Tank. He makes good music."Or: where Mingyu waits each night for the mystery boy who buys a pack of cigarettes, skittles, m&m's and recommends him songs.





	Waiting Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song [Up all night](https://open.spotify.com/track/6EnndJ7CkSq8vdw3q1AIFs) by my favorite musician Oliver Tank.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Up all night" by Oliver Tank.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine
> 
> Hope you enjoy and leave comments! ♡

**WAITING UP ALL NIGHT**

_"I've_ _been waiting up all night_  
_But you never show_  
_You said it'd be alright_  
_But I just don't know"_

 

_**Meanie** _

 

Mingyu smiled to the elderly lady who was buying herself a tea of some kind. Mingyu didn't know the exact brand, but the lady would regularly come by the small store and buy it. He tended to always receive her with a warm smile and a genuine thank you, feeling good about himself when she would return it.

It was getting late, the sun was sinking and the moon rising. He waved a good bye to the elderly lady and checked the time on his watch, pouting a bit when he realized he still needed a good twenty minutes before he had to close the store up.

Mingyu sighed to himself and hummed along to the pop song playing around the store. He grabbed himself the old broom from the small closet at the back of the building and got himself busied. Whistling and hoping that if he did something than time would go by faster.

But, he isn't even a few minutes into swiping the floor when he hears the small bell from the front entrance ring. Mingyu hold backs a groan, so much for leaving earlier than he planned. He wipes his hands on the fabric of his jeans and puts on his cashier smile when he freezes.

The boy who waits at the counter isn't looking at him, instead facing the windows. He's handsome, very handsome. Mingyu blushes and not so subtly checks out the shorter male in front of him, who's wearing dark skinny jeans with a few rips here and there. He wears a large oversized blue hoodie that has in bold and large letters,  **MOFO**. The boy’s ears are plagued with piercings and Mingyu finds it hot, he gives off bad boy vibes and Mingyu holds no shame to say those are the ones he goes after.

He ignores DK's mocking and teasing words in his head and puts on his best smile. Which, it isn't to brag or anything, but his friends have told him is his "hot and sexy" smile. Actually, now that he thinks about it he probably shouldn't smile like that, his friends are assholes who are always trying to embarrass him. So the "hot and sexy" smile might be looking like a "creepy and weird" grin.

Mingyu shakes his thoughts; he should probably ask the guy if he needs help. "Hello, are you ready to pay?"

The handsome boy turns and blinks at Mingyu, his eyes are dark and hooded giving him more of that mystery vibe. "Erm, can I purchase a packet of cigarettes?" His voice is raspy and deep, sending light shivers to crawl down Mingyu's spine.

It's Mingyu's turn to blink, his smile falling unknowingly as he narrows his eyes. "I'm sorry, we need an ID-"

"Here," he passes a driver’s license to Mingyu. Just turned 19, Mingyu gives him back the ID. Getting the keys to where all the cigarettes are kept in the glass case. "Which brand?" He asks.

The boy shrugs, "Uh, whichever one."

Mingyu nods and grabs the closest to him, he doesn't read the label just goes back to scan it. The boy slides a bag of skittles and m&m's, giving Mingyu a shy smile that completely throws off the whole bad boy look.

"That'll be 75,000 won."

Mingyu takes the cash, about to raise his head and bid the handsome boy a goodnight when he sees him out the door. The boy turns to face his left and then right, shrugs and takes the left. Not once does he turn to stare back at Mingyu.

Mingyu frowns, scratching his head at the weird situation. He hears a beep go off and realizes that it's his phone, reminding him that he should close the shop now.

By the time he's outside in the chilly air of Seoul unlocking his bike from where he keeps it chained to the pole, Mingyu realizes that he never saw the boy enter a car. That he walked to the left, where the parking lot reaches grass and trees.

Mhm, weird.

 

-

 

Mingyu shouts his good bye to Minghao, the boy who works the shift before him, and picks up the boxes filled with condiments that came during the late afternoon. He glares at the cardboard box and damns Minghao in his head for leaving him to do all the heavy work.

Oh well, it'll probably kill time. This time the song playing isn't some overrated pop song that has no real meaning to it, instead it's a soft and slow song that would typically be played at a quiet cafe, like the one across the convenience store. It's a good song, Mingyu notices, the beat uplifting and making his body move unconsciously.

He hasn't even noticed he's started to dance until he hears a deep voice, one similar to the one from last night.

"Up all night, by Oliver Tank."

Mingyu startles, the ketchup and mustard bottles in his grip falling. He turns in slight shock and embarrassment to see who it is and isn't even surprised when he finds the mystery boy from last night.

Today Mingyu pays closer attention to his profile. Taking in his pale skin that seems almost grey in the dim lighting of the shop. The pale boy wears similar clothes from the night before, except he's wearing black skinny jeans and a loose grey long sleeve that slips just a teeny bit from his shoulders. Mingyu averts his gaze and picks up the fallen items.

"Pardon?" He asks, curious about the sudden response.

The shorter boy smiles, "The song you were dancing to. It's called Up all night by Oliver Tank. He makes good music."

The mystery boy goes to the candy aisle and Mingyu hears him ask a question, or make a statement. He's not sure how to read it as. "You don't seem like the type to like his music."

Mingyu shrugs, a jerky and awkward movement that almost makes the bottles tumble to the floor. "You don't either."

He turns to face Mingyu, a slight mischievous smile on his lips. "Fair enough."

Mingyu nods, bringing him and the items to the front. "Another pack?"

The boy nods and places the same things from yesterday, skittles and m&m's. This time Mingyu doesn't bother to ask for the ID, just scanning the three items. "75,000 won."

Cash is given to him and he notices that the boy hasn't left yet. Still waiting for something, he frowns in confusion and looks up to find sharp eyes staring straight at him. "Wassup." Is all he says, turning his back and leaving with his skittles, m&m's, and cigarettes.

"You'll like it." And then he's gone, out the door and taking the left side again.

When Mingyu's shift is over and he's closing up the shop he downloads the song, smiling as he hums along to the quiet yet loud song. It reminds him of mystery boy.

 

-

 

Today's shift was quiet.

Not many people came by, only the regular lady who buys her tea and a small group of secondary students who bought the regular old junk food kids buy at that age. The shop is supposed to close in a few minutes, so Mingyu starts to go around the store and arrange anything out of place.

He's surprised when he hears a jingle coming from the front and from the shelves he's hidden behind sees a tousle of black hair. Unknowingly Mingyu feels a grin climbing to his lips, he already knows it's mystery boy.

"No song recommendation today?" Mingyu asks as he goes to the glass case and gets the same pack of cigarettes from the past three days.

The boy laughs, it's a silent and airy laugh, but it leaves Mingyu feeling giddy. Happy that he got this handsome boy to laugh. "Mhm, today? Swerve." He smiles and Mingyu takes notice that it's soft and gentle, quite contrary to the way he dresses.

"'Kay then, Swerve it is." Items scanned and placed in a plastic bag this time, the boy waves at him.

"See you tomorrow, I guess."

Mingyu eagerly nods, his smile blown so wide that it blinds the pale boy momentarily. "See ya."

He blasts to Swerve the rest of his shift, which isn't really long since the shop was supposed to close a while ago. Time just seems to fly whenever mystery boy who recommends songs passes by the shop.

 

-

 

Mingyu has set a goal for today.

Tonight, when the pale handsome boy comes by to buy his three items, Mingyu will ask for his name and for his number. Perhaps he'll just stick to asking for his name because it sounds kinda creepy to ask a random stranger for their number. Ah, who cares, he'll ask for both. There's not much to lose. Maybe just his dignity.

Except, as the evening ends and night gets closer and a couple purchase a few things and the same lady from usual buys her tea, the mystery boy never shows up. Mingyu tries not to get his hopes down, playing _Up all night_ on repeat and walking with no real reason around the convenience store.

He waits.

And waits.

And waits.

But, no one comes. He's even stayed twenty minutes past his shift and yet no black haired boy is walking through the front. There's no sound of a bell ringing in the now quiet shop. Mingyu sighs loudly and rubs his eyes with his fists, it's late and he should be getting back to his home. The mystery boy isn't coming by any time soon so he should close the shop and stop stalling.

As Mingyu locks the front doors and hops onto his bike he turns to look to the left, where there is nothing, but grass and trees. He narrows his eyes when he spots a shadow, but his eyes must be playing tricks because when he looks again there's nothing.

With a sad pout and furrowed eyebrows, Mingyu pushes himself and pedals away.

 

-

 

It's been two days and no mystery boy has appeared.

Mingyu is sad, to say the least. He's stayed up later than usual to close the store, waiting for any sign of the mystery boy. Mingyu feels heavy and he's confused about it. He's never really felt this way for anyone, especially to someone whom he doesn't even have a name from. A stranger.

Since Mingyu has already accepted the fact that mystery boy won't be coming by he's decided on leaving the store earlier than he would. It's Friday and he feels like going back to his home where he can take a warm shower and binge watch his favorite classical movies.

So Mingyu is turning off the lights and slinging his bag over his shoulder when he hears someone shout out, "Wait!"

Mingyu is quick to turn, keys just barely touching the key hole. The lamp light reveals who it is; mystery boy.

"Sorry," he says, panting and wiping his forehead. "I know you're closing up, but is it possible if I can buy my pack of cigarettes before you really close this time?"

Mingyu slowly nods, pushing the door open and jogging quickly to switch the lights on. Mystery boy is already picking up his skittles and m&m's, and Mingyu is quick to scan the items. He doesn't mention the price; the other has probably already memorized it.

"Lost."

Mingyu beams, his smile lighting up his face when he hears the new song. Mystery boy grins too, passing him a small piece of paper before running out the door. Mingyu knits his brows when he remembers he's forgotten to ask for a name.

He goes towards the back once again, steps light and silent, and turns off the lights encasing him in complete darkness. He searches the song up and clicks the _repeat_ button when he finds it, walking out of the store and locking it up.

The note is simple, just two words:

_Jeon Wonwoo._

Seems like he's got a name.

 

-

 

Mingyu skips the next song on his playlist, idly twirling the now wrinkly note from last night between his fingers. He's been distracted all day, mind only revolving around ~~mystery boy~~ Jeon Wonwoo, the quiet nineteen year old who buys himself a pack of cigarettes, skittles, and m &m's.

Mingyu is curious about this boy, about why he listens to soft electro pop and buys these items at the dark hours of night. His thoughts seem to have lured Wonwoo in, like a magnet finding it's opposite.

"You seem happy." Wonwoo says, long and skinny fingers grabbing the red and brown bags of candy.

Mingyu chuckles, getting up from the stool he sat at and picking out the cigarettes. "Oliver Tank does that to you."

The response is met with a large and happy smile, Wonwoo nodding his head fervently and leaning his elbows to rest on the counter. "You should probably listen to High With You than. It's a good song, kinda dark if you really listen to the lyrics, but it's sweet." He blushes when he realizes he's been babbling and Mingyu thinks that the pretty pink color clashes nicely with his pale skin.

"Guess tonight it's High With You." He says with an easy smile.

Wonwoo shares the smile, "We should hang out sometime. And talk about Oliver and his music."

The sentence surprises Mingyu, but he agrees nonetheless. "Tomorrow? After my shift ends, if that's not too late with you."

Wonwoo nods, "Okay then, guess tomorrow I'll have a companion."

He waves and pulls his jacket closer to his body, and as he passes by the large windows he smiles shyly to Mingyu, who stares at him in awe.

" _Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow._ "

 

-

 

Mingyu makes quick work of locking the door, giving it a slight shake and humming when he's ready to go. Wonwoo is leaning on the brick wall of the store, picking at invisible lint on his grey hoodie.

"Ready?" He asks and gestures with his head to follow him when Mingyu nods.

They go to the left, Mingyu glancing at him suspiciously when Wonwoo walks with no care into the darkness of hanging trees. Mingyu gulps and runs after the elder, making sure to stay close to him as he stares into dark swaying branches with wide eyes.

"They're called trees for your information." Wonwoo teases, eyes dancing in laughter.

Mingyu makes a random spurt of noise, staring at Wonwoo indignantly. "I know that they're trees Wonwoo. It's just, this is kinda creepy. What if something pops out and - and-"

Wonwoo laughs, a real laugh that echoes in the silence of the night. "Don't worry, there's nothing to be scared of here. Now, can you please let go of my arm. I think you've made my blood circulation stop."

Mingyu turns red when he notices the strong grip he holds on the skinny arm hidden beneath thick cloth. He clears his throat and runs a hand over his hair, sticking close to Wonwoo, but also making sure not to look at him.

"We're almost there."

Mingyu doesn't asks where exactly  _there_  is. Already knowing that Wonwoo won't tell him, Mingyu finds it odd how he's so trusting of a guy who he's barely figured out his name. But, it's ironic as well with how he seems to have known this mystery boy since forever.

"I just realized, "Mingyu starts, "you don't know my name."

Wonwoo hums, looking a bit surprised too.

"It's Mingyu."

Wonwoo smirks, coal black eyes piercing past Mingyu's soul. "Well then Mingyu, we're here."

 _Here_ turns out to be an empty field of grass that glitters with the moonlight and a surrounding of dark trees around them. Mingyu turns a full circle, his jaw opened in shock as he takes in the beauty of the scenery.

"Holy shit." Voice coming out in a soft whisper, next to him Wonwoo hums along. Long fingers closing around Mingyu's wrist. "C'mon, let's find a place to sit so we can listen in to Oliver Tank."

Mingyu blindly follows Wonwoo, eyes still wide in wonder. Wonwoo pulls him down to sit on the grass, taking out his pack of cigarettes and candy as well as his earphones. He hands one of the earbuds to Mingyu who takes it and gently presses it into his ear, Wonwoo doing the same.

Mingyu laughs when he hears "Up all night" play, the two giving each other knowing looks. Wonwoo opens the pack and Mingyu is stunned when all Wonwoo does is throw out the white sticks and pours the two candies into the box, closing it and shaking it.

"What are you doing?"

"It tastes better like this," Wonwoo responds nonchalantly, "Now stop talking and let Oliver sing to us."

 

-

 

Mingyu is waiting outside the store, having closed up and finished his duties of cleaning and arranging the new packaging. He nervously checks the time on his phone and huffs out a breath when he notices that it's been ten minutes and Wonwoo hasn't showed up.

He crosses his hands and turns the volume up to "Up all night" as he glares at the cracks on the sidewalk. Seems like today there won't be any Wonwoo. Mingyu feels gloomy about that, his short conversations with Wonwoo recommending songs and talking so passionately about Oliver Tank has become the highlight of his  ~~night~~ day.

Yesterday had been amazing, Mingyu thinks. Spending the early hours of the blur between night and morning talking about their favorite lyrics and what they mean to them.

" _Teach me how to dance_. I like that line because there is a heavy significance to it. Oliver sings about waiting for someone he loves or cares about, and becoming morbid when the other person doesn't show up. So, when they finally do, instead of getting after them for not being there, Oliver asks them to dance with him. I think we should do that more, appreciate what we can have instead of always being mad when things don't go our way."

What Wonwoo had said had given Mingyu a new meaning to the song. He found it fascinating how Wonwoo could interpret the short lyrics of a song that Mingyu had only seen as a uplifting and bouncing song, just thinking that it was about two friends who dance together.

In a way it was.

A soft breeze runs through the Seoul air and Mingyu kicks the brake from his bike, standing just a little longer. Hoping that Wonwoo shows up.

But, no one comes. So Mingyu leaves.

 

-

 

Mingyu glowers at Wonwoo when the older steps into the store. He turns his back to him and harshly grabs the box from where he already had it laid out. Wonwoo's smile falls when he sees that Mingyu is not in a happy mood, probably for not showing up last night.

"You mad about me not showing up Mingyu?"

Mingyu does not answer, choosing instead to slide him back his items and grab his bag to leave the store. He hears Wonwoo sigh loudly and he can practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"Teach me how to dance."

Mingyu can feel a smile cracking on his blank expression and he damns himself for being so weak. He lets Wonwoo take him to the empty field, every once in a while glancing at the pale boy who eats from his box of cigarettes.

"How does that taste better?"

Wonwoo shrugs, "I like the smell of cigarettes, but I don't wanna smoke. Bad for your health. So I do this instead, mix it in with candy and the taste of nicotine."

Mingyu lets out a chuckle and shakes his head in amusement. He doesn't say anything else, just lets the sound of Wonwoo crunching the candy and the creaking of the leaves they step on wash over his ears. They make it to the field in no time, Mingyu dropping his bag on the ground as he flops in a gauche manner.

Wonwoo follows his lead, sitting down more gracefully than Mingyu had done. The younger rolls his eyes and unzips his bag, untangling his earphones and plugging them into his phone. He passes one to Wonwoo and plays the first song on his playlist.

_"Can you teach me how to dance real slow?  
Can you teach me how to dance real slow?" _

Mingyu sings with the music, his voice cracking a bit and sounding off key. Wonwoo stays silent and eats his candies, swaying his shoulders with the guitar that plays.

"You know," Wonwoo's deep voice suddenly interrupts, "I kept coming back every night because I wanted to get closer to you. Never thought it would have been Oliver Tank who gave me the chance."

Mingyu stays frozen, his heart fluttering at the shy words and butterflies swarming madly in his belly.

"Oh."

Wonwoo rips out a few green strands of grass, too nervous to look at Mingyu.

"Well then, I think we should send a thank you letter to Oliver Tank. For gifting us to become friends."

Wonwoo looks up dumbfounded, eyebrows raised to where his hair falls and hides them. Mingyu smiles gently and slowly clutches Wonwoo's hand.

"How about that dance?"


End file.
